Never Mean't To Be So Cold
by Tsuyame
Summary: My first fic yay! well its about,what kyo thinks whene he find out that tohru choosed yuki insted of him...but its still kyoru,oneshot song fic :Crossfadecold


**DICLAIMER:I don't own fruits basket...just in my dreams.**

"..."(talking)

_italics(thinking)_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo just heard the news,Tohru choosed Yuki over him He couldn't believe it,He thought that today was the

day he would say what he realy felt about her..but he never had the chance to tell...never he will have the

chance,she's now with that damn rat,his rival! Shortly after she told her that,he didn't response,he just wen't

straight to his room.

Now he's on his bed,listening to music to calm him...when the radio dude annouced"Okay that was simple

plan with there great song 'Shut up!' and now it's going to be crossfade with there new song 'Cold' ''.

**Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannnot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high**

Kyo was amaized by the song,the lyrics was so like him and tohru...she was his antidote,He never got it

right,he was always wrapped on things like Yuki and never could win...and true...she was like an drug to

him...he couldn't never stop thinking about her,not for a seconde.

**What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold**

**What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be cold to you**

_(kyo's pov)Maybe its my fault that she didn't choose me,...yeah thats it,it was all my fault,i was never there _

_for her like that damn Yuki...and im always cold towards her,like the song said...i never mean't to be so _

_cold Tohru,never mean't to be so cold...and im sorry for the way i am._

**And I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now i can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high**

_Lies,yeah there was ton_'s_ of em' ,maybe she thought i was hiding from her...and i was..hiding...i always _

_hide...and run, i couldn'e ever face reality..i couldn't face that i was the cat,the reject of all sohma..why _

_couldn't i have a love a real mother? oh yeah cause' im the fucking cat!..but Tohru didn't mind..she _

_accepted me,but..but still..i couldn't have her._

**I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me theres just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold**

_So true,i never wanted her to se my true self...that ugly beast within' me,its my fault,never telling her _

_sooner that i loved her,never sayin that i realy cared for her,never sayin that i needed her...but there's no _

_use of thinking of that right now...the fact is...i never realy wanted her to go...i didn't wanted to loose her..i _

_guess that's one of the reason i didn't tell her sooner...i was scared..like a cat,im such a coward...im sorry _

_Tohru..i can't stay here anymore._

**What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be cold **

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be cold

After the song,he wen't to Tohru's room...he knoked,and Tohru opened it "Kyo-kun,i was so worried when you

wen't to your room like that,without saying anything" Kyo couldn't stand it anymore,its decided,befor he

leave's...he'll do something that he never got to do to her..he grabbed her hand and pushed her towards him

until there lips meet eachother,Tohru's eye widen,but thene closed and kissed him back,they broke the kiss

gasping fo air..and Tohru said"why kyo-kun,why did u kissed me?" Kyo hated this,why couldn't she see that

he loved her?...This is stupid,he doesn't have a place for her heart,he never did,he looked into her

eye's,those burning red eye's that looked as if the ocean blue were calming them..they stared like that for like

5 minutes,Kyo touched her cheek,and said something to her ear:"I'm sorry Tohru...I'm Leaving this place"he

wispered,Tohru's eye's widen,why would he want to leave? to leave her?no...he couldn't do that to her,she

needed him.."Kyo-kun what are you saying?"Kyo lowered his head"I told you Tohru,i'm leaving this cold

place,every one i love is always taken,so i came here to say good bye Tohru..and sorry"By then Tohru's

eye's were in tear's,its like an ocean in the rain,she knew that dating yuki would hurt Kyo ,she knew that he

loved her too...and the worst part is,that she loved him too..but she couldn't go back now...no...because on

her delicate fingers..it had a ring..an engagment ring from yuki.."Kyo-kun,I need you Kyo..Don't leave

us...don't leave me.."Kyo had his bag ,he didn't want to hear nothing,he was on door ready to leave,then he

maneged to say"Tohru just don't forget that..i..i..Love you"With that he left,he knew that now he wouldn't be in

there way..ever..when he was gone,Tohru maneged to say between sobs"I love you too..Kyo-kun"And then

she cried harder,she wanted to run and stop him,but her legs was stopping her...and Yuki was in the

corner,making an evil grin..he knew he won the true battle..but he didn't won the her love...and never will.

Kyo was walking faster and faster...and began to run away,just his luck it began to rain ...he ran with his eye's

in tears...until he reached a forest,he screamed on top of his lungs"I loved you Tohru!..i...loved you..."He fell

on his knee and began to sob,she was happy now with that damn rat...but if only he knew..if only he knew.

**_Never mean't to be so cold._  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So was it good?...i know im bad for a first timer...

Kyo:u could say that again

Tsuyame:shut up...anyway,please review.


End file.
